Order of Threads
Pre-Season 1 Stonegit's Past Vox and Dario Haddock Captured (January 23-24, 2015) King Haddock is pursued by soldiers from High Central and captured. A New Prisoner (January 24-27, 2015) Cat's Out of the Bag (January 27, 2015) Haddock, recently placed in his cell in the Grounded Dungeon, is surprised to see Treepelt walking freely through the halls. He asks his old ally to help free him - only to be surprised to learn she is the new warden of the dungeon. In anger, he attempts to attack her, yet that goes awry. Tree sends him to the second-lowest cell in the prison as punishment. Second Lowest Cell (January 29, 2015) Haddock, chained and hungry in the dark of the second-lowest Grounded Dungeon cell, encounters a small dragon in the prison. The dragon belongs to one of the other prisoners and carries a message tucked beneath its wing for the king. Haddock feels encouraged, realizing he now can communicate with the other prisoners in the dungeon and begins to plot their escape. Haddock's Uprising (September 16, 2014) Season 1 Battle of the Grounded Dungeon (Day 1: September 17, 2014) King Haddock leads all the prisoners of the Grounded Dungeon into a rebellion against the Warden, Treepelt. They successfully break out of the dungeon and flee to an ice fortress constructed by a Bewilderbeast. Did You Miss Me? (Day 1: September 17, 2014) Battle of the Changewings The Labyrinth (Day 4: September 20-21, 2014) Quicky Slippy, Clover Rose, and Kiri enter a labyrinth to take back the Rebels' Changewing eggs from the Warden. However, they are captured when she unleashes Changewings on them. Vox’s Death (Day 7: September 23-24, 2014) King Haddock and Vox question Treepelt. When Vox's kind words appear to break Tree's mind from the Warden's possession, Haddock unties her. The Warden immediately takes control over Tree again and stabs Vox through the heart with her claw. Lock Them Up (Day 7: September 23, 2014) In light of Vox's recent death, King Haddock chooses to imprison and restrain all individuals who have been possessed by the Warden at some point in time. Freedom with a Price (Day 10: September 26, 2014) The Stranger offers King Haddock freedom in exchange for a price, but only gives cryptic answers when Haddock asks for more information. Enraged, Haddock begins to question the Stranger with physical force, pulling out a knife, before Peach intervenes. They lock the Stranger up in one of the fortress' cells. A Message from Grey to King Haddock (Day 18: October 4, 2014) Time to Shine (Days 18-23: October 4-9, 2014) Back at Camp (Day 24: October 10, 2014) The Lake (Days 21-27: October 7-13, 2014) Welcome to Hel (Day 24: October 10, 2014) Season 2 [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wild_Lands The Wild Lands]' (Days 1, 3, 6, 9-13: November 1, 3, 6, 9-13, 2014) arbitrary placement on timeline' Akkey, without her memories, travels back to the Grounded Dungeon camp while being brainwashed by Hemlock, calling herself "Dust", in memory-warping dreams. For the Spiking and the Drinking (Days 1-5: November 1-5, 2014) The Grounded Dungeon Camp gathers together for a celebratory feast which turns raunchy when the drinks are spiked. Tree Meets Tezz (Days 1-3, 6: November 1-3, 6, 2014) Tree meets the newcomer Tezzeret Verdile in camp after she stomps away from the rowdy feast celebrations. Festivities (Days 3-5, 9: November 3-5, 9, 2014) ' Grounded Dungeon Rebels mingle with one another during the feast. 'Haddock Refinds Beauty (Days 3-5: November 3-5, 2014) ' Haddock enters the feast for a speech but is halted in his tracks by the unexpected return of his blinded bodyguard Stonegit. 'Celebration Dies Down (Days 4 and 6: November 4, 6, 2014) ' The feast celebrations die down and the rebels return to their homes. Stonegit, very drunk, stumbles back to the king's quarters with Clover's assistance. 'Kiri's Quest (Days 6 and 10: November 6, 10, 2014) ' Kiri flies away from camp to fight witches. 'Haddock and Stonegit (Day 6: November 6, 2014) ' The following morning after the feast finds Stonegit with a horrible hangover. He warns Haddock that Hemlock is treacherous. 'Tezz Meets Haddock (Day 9: November 9, 2014) ' Tezzeret Verdile arrives at the king's quarters to meet Haddock of the Wilderwest and become officially welcomed into the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 'A Letter of Resignation (Day 9: November 9, 2014) ' Stonegit tells Haddock that the king must find a new bodyguard. Haddock states he does not with Stonegit to go because he cares for the young man, and impulsively then kisses Stonegit on the lips. Stonegit stumbles away in shock. 'Episode in the Dark (Day 9: November 9, 2014) ' Stonegit struggles with the recent events that have passed between himself and the king. He adopts a Seeing Eye Dragon, a Changewing, which he begins to train after his suicide attempt mysteriously fails. 'Pitch Returns (Days 10 and 13: November 10, 13, 2014) ' Pitch Black charges into camp and bursts into King Haddock's quarters, demanding to know where Akkey is. Pitch is subdued and jailed. Haddock and Stonegit then speak of recent events, the king learning that his bodyguard has made a deal with the Warden to voluntarily allow him into his body and restore his vision 'The Witch's Village (Days 10-11, 14: November 10-11, 14, 2014) ' Clover, Kierra, and Tezz visit a village outside of camp which turns out to be empty. They are sucked into a battle with Kiri - who has arrived here before them - against a "witch", which they kill. Clover and Tezz find a young two-year-old girl and take her with them on their journey back to the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 'Skye Enters Camp (Days 9, 11-13: November 9, 11-13, 2014) ' Skye stumbles upon Grey, Greg, and Bree. He attacks them in his insanity but suddenly turns into a terrified young boy, whom Grey and Bree tie up and take back to camp. 'Skye and the Warden (Day 11: November 11, 2014) ' The Warden finds out that some old being resides inside the boy Skye. 'An End to Memories (Days 11 and 13: November 11, 13, 2014) ' Jackson Frost visits Hemlock and asks her to erase his memories of his past lives. 'Clearing Snow (Day 14: November 14, 2014) ' Emily busies herself in the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 'The Scout Finds Nix (Day 14: November 14, 2014) ' A scout from the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion finds Akkey and takes her back to cap. 'A Short Spar (Day 15: November 15, 2014) ' Tree and Tezz meet up and practice their fighting skills for a short time. 'Pitch's Jailbreak (Day 15: November 15, 2014) ' Pitch uses his Nix powers to break free of his cell and escape the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 'Stonegit Prepares for Battle (Day 24: November 24, 2014) Puppet Strings (Day 24: November 24-26, 2014) Season 3 Funeral for Haddock, King of the Wilderwest (November 27-28, 2014) Mera Enters Camp (November 28, 2014) Stonegit Loses Beauty (November 27, 2014) Rebellion Meeting (November 28-29, 2014) Warrior of Valhalla (November 29, 2014) Mera tells her son Egil that his father has died and will never be coming back home. News Reaches Port Krum (November 30, 2014) Blunt Meets Mera (December 4, 2014) Blunt Meets Tree (December 8-9, 2014) Signy's Illness (December 9, 2014) Mera ignores her duties leading the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion because she is worried about her infant daughter's severe illness. Among Demons (December 21, 2014) Haddock Possessed (December 18-19, 2014) Haddock wakes up after his blast to the chest in an unknown location... and realizes he survived because the Warden is inside of him. Though he fights, the Warden takes control of his body and begins walking back to the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. Mothers of the Rebellion (December 22, 2014) Haddock Enters Camp (December 20-22, 2014) Haddock Silenced (December 22-24, 2014) The Wait is Over (December 22, 2014) Hel Comes (December 23-24, 2014) Blunt Talks with Mera (December 26, 2014) Blunt Approaches the Warden (December 27, 2014) Mera and Haddock Reunite (December 27, 2014) Kiri’s Contingency Plan (December 31, 2014) Simpler Times (December 31, 2014 - January 1, 2015) Deal with the Warden (December 28, 2014 - January 3, 2015) Friends of my Friends (January 25-February 1, 2015) The Wilderwest Contract (February 6, 2015) arbitrary placement on timeline Blunt and Asuka (February 6-7, 2015) Another Witch, Another Grief Seed (February 6-7, 2015) Loose Ends and Lost Friends (Februry 7, 2015) Hel’s Tests (February 7, 2015) The Guilt of War (February 16, 2015) arbitrary placement on timeline Big News for Starlord (February 7, 2015) Kira Wanders into Camp (February 7, 2015) The Great Hall (February 8, 2015) The Past is Resolved (February 7, 2015) Mera Confronts Stonegit and Haddock (February 7, 2015) The Dining Hall (February 8, 2015) The Past is Still Tough (February 9, 2015) Reintroduced Species (February 8, 2015) Clover and Tezzeret's Wedding For the Dancing and the Brawling (February 13, 2015) End of a Long Day (February 8, 2015) Haddock Reunites with His Family (February 8, 2015) Letter to the King (February 8, 14, 2015) Not Talking to You (February 8, 2015) Promotion or Demotion? (February 13-14, 2015) The Warden Moves On (February 15, 2015) Contract with Hel (February 14, 2015) Season 4 Witch Hunter’s Camp (February 8, 14, 15, 2015) Precious Grandchild (February 14, 2015) The Mark in the Mirror (February 15, 2015) The King and His Guard (February 14-15, 2015) A Scout and His King (February 15-21, 2015) Vox Arnason reunites with King Haddock. He and the king exchange information, and Haddock requests that Vox returns to his duties as a war strategist. Vox hesitates when he hears Haddock needs him to fight for the goddess Hel, but agrees to stand beside the king. Reassurance (February 15, 2015) The King and the Man He Dislikes (February 15, 2015) Akkey Says Good-Bye (February 15, 20, 2015) The Final Confession (February 15, 2015) The Surprise (February 19, 2015) The Other Monster (February 19, 2015) Grey's Letter to King Haddock (February 19, 2015) Fiendal in a Tree '('February 20-21, 2015) Meeting the Haddocks (February 20-21, 2015) Sisters Reunited (February 20, 2015) Haddock's Speech (February 20-21, 2015) The Agent of Helheim Does Her Job (February 21, 2015) Talking with the Boss (February 21, 2015) Asuka Makes a Point to Talk (February 21, 2015) Asuka speaks to King Haddock about where he received his slavemark, who gave it to him, and whether or not she should pursue the brander. Haddock warns Asuka not to go after Orskaf Donz, yet she leaves with the intent to find the man anyway. Gunarini Versus Donz (February 21, 2015) Back on the Same Page? (February 21, 2015) The Thief Meets the King (February 21, 2015) Fiendal enters the throne room to officially meet Haddock and realizes that the king was acquainted with Fiendal's father. Asuka Healed (February 21, 2015) End of a Rough Day (February 21-22, 2015) Season 5 Extended Universe And Who Said Demons Were Heartless? Tezz's Death Grey and Chief Hroar Speak Grey Seeks Advice from King Haddock New Mother Egil and Melira The Picnic Egil and Haddock Quarrel (January 17, 2015) Fancy Meeting You Here Village Boy Haddock's Death (January 24, 2015) Twenty-five years after the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion, King Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second dies as a prisoner of war, captured by King Eindride of the Wildest North. Egil Confides in Melira Egil and Stonegit The Last Act Approving the Creed Dinner Antics The Guard Rests Alternate Universe Clover and the Warden College Christmas